deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser vs Sans
intro Wiz: Today we have two powerful final bosses. Boomstick: Bowser Wiz: And Sans the skeleton and we well look at their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a death battle (Shows Sans in front of powers with dead goomba and koopas around them) Bowser Boomstick: Bowser is your average super powerful turtle like wanting to find love, walk on the beach, and destroy a plumber named Mario. Wiz: At birth Bpwser was evil trying to kill Yoshi. Boomstick: Bowsers main idea for his villainous plan is to kidnap this one princess and take over her land. Wiz: Bowsers plans may not be the best but his powers overcome whatever situation is in. Boomstick: Bowser has his signature fire breath, his superhuman strength and stamina, and he also has magic. Wiz: Bowser can summon lightning and he can teleport, Bowser is a master combatant, he has genius intel as he makes high tech equipment, and his size alone can scare a normal person. Wiz: Bowser can survive lava and he could possibly be able to breath in space. Boomstick: Bowser can also use some power up that can help him, Bowser can also grow in size to be bigger then his castle. Bowser also can become dry bowser where he is a skeleton. Boomstick: But bowser can easily be angered, he can sometimes be foolish, and Bowsers power ups don't last for long. Wiz: but still Bowser is a powerful turtle with the power to control the mushroom kingdom. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5Ubufa9WHY Sans wiz: Sans in the main story helps and talks ot the main character but when someone messes with his brother he will go into his fighting form Boomstick: Sans can teleport, toss normal bones or blue bones. Wiz: Sans blue bones will hurt anyone if they move through them. Boomstick: Sans also has his gaster blasters what can shoot a lazer like thing at his opponent. Wiz: Sans is compared to Frisk who dodges lightning and on a bike Sans had been as fast as a car. sans: sans can also see through the 4th wall and he has KR that can harm people depending on how much they killed. Wiz and boomstick: Fu- sans: all in all sans is- Boomstick: Sans is kinda lazy but Sans also can attack the soul and he can drop people with the blue soul also he can toss people around with that. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jgiEuV7Yrg Pre fight Wiz: Its time for a D- sans: DEATH BATTLE! Fight Sans stands in bowser castle and and Goombas and Koopas surround Sans. Sans crushes them all with a bone going through them all. "who wants some cooked Goomba and Koopa on a stick" Sans says laughing at the end Bowser runs at Sans trying to drop kick Sans. Sans catches Bowser with the blue soul mode and he tosses Bowser into the sky. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcoqR9Bwx1Y FIGHT! Bowser falls and he slams into the ground. Sans stands and he tosses bowser around as he says "well buddy look at the clock its BAD TIME." Bowser shoots lightning at Sans but Sans dodges. Sans smirks "Hey buddy nothing shocking man" Sans says laughing. tossing bones at bowser. Bowser gets and angry and he shoots fire at Sans. Sans shrugs saying as he tosses Bowser into Lava "sorry hot head" Bowser turns into Dry Bowser and he jumps from the Lava. "i will kill you fool!" Bowser yells shooting electricity at Sans. Sans tosses bones at the electricity and the bones hold the electricity in them as they hit Bowser. Bowser yells as he charges at Sans. Sans teleports out of the way and Bowser hits his head on a flag pole. Bowser grabs the Flag pole and he starts to crush it Sans smiles and he says "1-up?" Bowser looks at Sans and he shoots fireballs at him. Sans smacks the fireballs back with some bones and he tosses Bowser back into the Lava with Bowser screaming in pain Bowser turns into huge Dry Bowser and he tries to smash Sans. the area goes quiet with the music stopping. Sans yawns and he slowly falls asleep as Dry Bowser jumps at Sans smacking the area sans is on. Dry Bowser breaths fire at Sans but Sans teleports onto Dry Bowsers shoulder. Sans tosses bones at dry bowser. Dry Bowser tosses Sans into the air. Sans rides a gaster blaster shooting Dry Bowser as Dry Bowser swats at Sans. Dry Bowser jumps up smacking the Gaster blaster and sans to the ground. Sans tosses Dry Bowser into the air shooting Dry Bowser keeping him in the air. Dry Bowser shoots at Sans with fireballs and lightning. Sans blocks with his bones and he knocks the fireball back. Dry Bowser slams down into the lava splashing Lava everywhere. Sans teleports away and he tosses building parts a Dry Bowser knocking Dry Bowser back. Dry Bowser roars shaking the area and he tosses a part of the castle at Sans. Sans Gaster blasts the Castle part and the blast hits Dry Bowser knocking Bowser through the castle wall. Bowser charges at Sans splashing Lava everywhere. Sans shoots gaster blasts at Dry Bowser slowing Dry Bowser down still splashing lava everywhere. Bowser jumps at Sans flopping on the ground making Lava go everywhere. Sans appears on top of Bowsers castle and he shoots Bowser with a gaster blaster as he says "i guess I was bone to be wild my skeleton brother". Bowsers soul explodes KO! KO! (it shows Sans getting Papyrus out of a cage) result Boomstick: why didn't Bowser win? Wiz: Well Sans kr will damage Bowser a lot and Sans attacks the soul as Bowser doesn't have anything to counter that. Boomstick: Isn't bowser faster? Wiz: Yes but Bowser was faster but Bowsers elemental attacks are just not fast enough to hit Sans. Boomstick: what about Sans attacks? Wiz: a bone to bowser would not kill Bowser in a thousand years but Bowser could be in god armor and with Sans attacking the soul the best Bowser has is to make Sans tried and that seems kind of unlikely with Bowser's greatest weakness being easily fooled and he can get angered making him predictable. Boomstick: With sans being a person attacking at multiple areas and with bowser's big size and being slower compared to the rest of his universe with Bowser's quickest attack being electric Sans would be able to get some fatal hits. Also Bones are great at capturing electricity making sans bones great to combat Bowser's electricity. Wiz: Dry bowser gives Bowser a resistance to fire but Dry bowser is arguably controlled by bowser's soul as the Dry bones are. NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Mercs for money vs suicide squad Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Mario themed Death Battles Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:Gamehost0007 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Magic Duel Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card Category:Death Battles with Music